A new breath of life
by Tik4Tak
Summary: -J’ai l’impression de te parler pour la première fois.De ne plus te connaitre.-C’est peut être le cas, en réalité.Peut être que je suis différente.Drago et moi on c'est aimé,peut etre bien que l'on c'est trop aimé en faite. Je ne sais pas. Peut etre bien.


Coucou tout le monde, un nouveau texte pour votre plaisir et le mien.

* * *

A new breath of life.

Drago et moi, ce fut une longue histoire. On s'est haï si fort tout les deux,que lorsque l'on s'est aimé, on n'a pas su comment faire. Peut- être y avait-il trop d'amour à donner et pas assez de place pour le recevoir. Alors, comme lorsque l'on oublie l'eau sur le feu, il a débordé et a fini par tout brûler. Peut être bien que même nos cœurs ont péri dans l'incendie. Nos cœurs qui n'étaient pas faits pour s'aimer.

Il était Serpentard et fier de l'être et comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte, fils de Mangemort. Et moi, j'étais aussi Griffondor dans l'âme que Dumbeldore était gay. Ce qui bien sûr signifiait la guerre. La guerre entre nos clans, entre nos familles et nos amis. La guerre et la mort. On savait bien que notre idylle finirait par être découverte, mais tant que l'on était ensemble on ne voyait pas le danger se profiler à l'horizon. Alors on se donnait des heures et lieux de rendez-vous secrets. Des nuits entières rien que pour nous et notre amour. Tellement grand. Tellement dangereux. Tellement faux… non. Pas faux. Quoique je ne sais pas. Seulement un jour, il n'est pas venu …

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ?

- Mais il ne répondit pas.

- Drago ? Soufflais-je.

- Je sais, mon amour. J'aurais dû … Ne te fie pas à moi ! Tu ignores qui je suis. Tu m'as connu tel que j'étais il y a longtemps, tu ne sais pas qui je suis en réalité.

_« Que dit-il ? Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire ? »_

- Je ne suis pas l'homme que tu crois, et …

- Bien sûr que si. Toi, tu n'es pas l'homme que tu penses être. Je te connais Drago, tu es bon.

- Non !

- Je ne pourrai pas dormir tant que je ne te reverrai pas. Lui murmurais-je. Regarde-moi. Il n'y a pas de mal en toi.

- A ce moment là, je le pensais vraiment. Lui non.

- Peut-être. Il y a cette chose que je sais quand je suis avec toi et que j'oublie dès que je m'éloigne de toi.

- Souviens-toi … Nous serons libre Drago. Un jour. Nous serons libres et je t'aimerais au grand jour, comme une femme peut aimer.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Mais je voyais bien, au fond de ses yeux, qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Il y a avait trop de doute, trop de mort dans son cœur pour pouvoir espérer cette fin là.

_« L'amour peut-il mentir ? Où es-tu mon amour ? »_

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Drago s'éloignait. De moi, de nous. Du droit chemin également. Ses yeux s'assombrissaient au fil du temps et ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus sombres. Il était désormais si loin.

La vérité éclata un jour où le vent soufflait fort. Rabattant les volets des maisons sur les murs avec violence, chatouillant la cime des arbres avec dureté et soulevant les petits secrets cachés bien profond dans la chaleur des cœurs. L'ordre avait tout découvert, ils venaient. Ils venaient le prendre.

Me le prendre.

Peut être bien que c'est à ce moment là que le feu a commencer à brûler. Peut être bien que ce fut de ma faute. Peut être bien.

- Viens avec moi… Ma voix ne fut qu'un murmure.

- Dis moi pourquoi ?

- Ils arrivent … l'Ordre. Fais la paix avec eux.

- Ils ne veulent pas la paix. Pourquoi la voudraient-ils ? Il avait tant de colère en lui.

- Viens avec moi …le suppliais-je.

- Où pourrions-nous vivre ? Dans les bois ? Sur la cime d'un arbre ? Dans une grotte ? Ironisât-il, ce qui me fit l'effet d'une brûlure à vif. Toi, viens avec moi ! Ils le découvriront, ce que tu as… Ce que nous avons fait, ils le découvriront ! Ils le sauront !

Sa main tendu vers moi, juste un tout petit peut trop longtemps pour que tout espoir disparaisse, attendais la mienne. Que je ne tendis pas.

- Ils le savent déjà …

Ce fut un cou de poignard un plein cœur et les flammes se mirent à brûler dans ses yeux, son cœur déjà en cendres. Le vent redoubla de force.

Si j'avais pu. Si j'avais pu crier, bouger, ne serais ce que le petit doigt, j'aurais hurlé : _« Approche, Viens près de moi, touche-moi ! Pour toute chose puis-je te soutenir. Sois ma force, moi je n'en ai pas ! »_ Et au lieu de cela, je suis resté pétrifiée, engluée au sol, la bouche fermée à double tour par je ne sais quel enchantement. Quand enfin le peu de courage que j'avais me revint, mes paroles ne furent pas plus hautes qu'un souffle, qu'une toute petite brise.

- J' peux pas. Désoler. J' peux pas. Pardonne-moi ! murmurais-je.

Mais seul le vent me répondit, il était déjà trop tard. Il était parti.

Si j'avais pu. Ou plutôt, si j'avais voulu. Tout aurait été différent.

Je n'ai pas revu Drago avant plusieurs semaines. L'ordre ayant eu des soupçons sur ma loyauté et sur la disparition de Drago, ils ne me lâchèrent pas d'une semelle. J'ai donc décidé de ne pas le contacter, si tant est qu'il aurait voulu me parler.

Le vent a tourné en faveur du lord. Et la guerre n'a jamais été plus imminente. La brise glaciale s'apaisait au dehors, tandis que la houle de mon cœur n'avais jamais été plus forte. Je devais le revoir, il le fallait. C'était vital.

Prenant mon courage a deux mains, j'ai transplané dans toutes nos cachettes, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, je le trouve. Il était si beau, plus qu'avant. Peut-être pas. Mais l'éloignement me rend moins objective et plus dépendante. Il m'a regardé, comme si il s'attendait a ma venu. Peut-être bien, qui sait ? Je me suis assise doucement a côté de lui et je lui ai pris la main. Il s'est tourné vers moi avec tant de résignation dans les yeux que mon cœur a brûlé de douleur.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Mais aujourd'hui c'est un vrai désastre. On aurait du arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Je sais. Rien qu'un murmure, ma voix ne fut rien qu'un murmure.

- Tu aurais dû me laisser vivre ma vie.

- Je …

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es tu rentrée dans ma vie. Ce… on ne rentre pas si facilement dans la vie d'un Malefoy, pourquoi toi ? pourquoi maintenant ?

- Drago. Ma voix n'était plus qu'une supplique.

Qu'il arrête. Faite qu'il arrête pensais- je. Trop de colère. Il y avait trop de colère, de haine aussi. Trop d'amour, beaucoup trop. Toutes ces pensées dans ma tête, toutes ces choses qui tournaient et que je ne disais pas.

_« Qu'est-ce qui est vrai. Tout ? Non, Le mal ? Qui est cet homme ? Non. Tout est parfait. Laisse moi me perdre, Vraie. Tu coules en moi, comme un fleuve. Viens, suis-moi ! Je vais trouver la joie dans toutes les choses que je vois. Je te le promets. Suis-moi. Ses yeux … »_

Nous sommes restés ainsi, appuyés l'un sur l'autre, une éternité. En réalité, à peine quelques heures étaient passées mais sa proximité me faisait perdre le fil du temps. Plus les minutes passaient, plus ma peur grandissait. La peur de le perdre, de le voir s'éloigner. Au dehors, le vent se déchainait, ravagent tout sur son passage. Le même vent me brûlait les côtes, me tordait le ventre. L'heure de rentrer approchait, il m'embrassa comme jamais, avec trop d'amour.

Après ce jour, je ne revis plus Drago. Harry m'appris qu'il avait été tué par Voldemort en personne pour avoir aimé une Sang-De-Bourbe. Ma peur était justifiée.

Mon cœur a raté un battement, ma gorge s'est serrée. Je me suis écroulée en hurlant son nom. Suppliant Harry de me dire la vérité. Il n'était pas mort, ce n'était pas possible. Il ma pris dans ses bras et j'ai pleuré, j'ai pleuré si longtemps. La guerre ne m'a pas blessé physiquement. Je peux toujours marcher, je vois avec mes deux yeux. Tous mes membres extérieurs fonctionnent à la perfection. Je n'ai pas été rendu fragile par la magie noire. Non, elle a fait bien pire que des cicatrices. La guerre m'a brisé. J'ai perdu mon cœur.

Le manque est la pire des tortures. Je comprends maintenant ce que ressentent les drogués. Je comprends le mal qui les ronge de l'intérieur. Le manque fait mal, il fait perdre la raison.

_« Il sait. Où suis-je ? Tu es parti en emportant ma vie. Tu as tué le dieu en moi. »_

Enfermée dans une chambre, j'ai cessé de parler. Les gens venaient me voir, avec leurs sourires hypocrites plaqués sur le visage, comme si ils compatissaient. Comme si ils avaient également perdu quelqu'un qui leur était cher. La vérité, c'est qu'ils étaient heureux que Drago soit mort. Et ça leur donnait bonne conscience de venir me voir en jurent que peut-être c'était un homme bien, et qu'ils me pardonnaient ma trahison. Seul mes amis me comprenaient et me pardonnaient vraiment. Sauf Harry qui, pour je ne sais quelle raison, restait le moins de temps possible en ma présence, comme pour me cacher quelque chose, il fuyait mon regard.

Un jour Ginny ma dit :

- Tout ce chagrin te donnera de la force. Il faut affronter le malheur et ne pas se laisser abattre par la vie.

Et puis elle est partie, en me déposant un baiser sur le front, me disant que s'il me fallait du temps, ils m'en donneraient, que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Que le temps guérissait bien des blessures.

Les heures passaient et je ne prononçais toujours pas un mot. Impossible de débloquer l'organe qui me servait de bouche. En y réfléchissant bien nous sommes comme l'herbe. Docile en apparence, mais sauvage au fond du cœur. Et mon côté sauvage prenait le dessus, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Jusqu'au jour, où par le plus grand des hasards j'ai découvert la pensine. Celle que Dumbeldore avait léguée a Harry. J'ai eu comme une irrésistible envie de me changer les pensées. Je me suis donc dit que faire un tour dans celles des autres me ferait le plus grand bien, ou tout du moins m'aiderait à m'évader. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée dans les souvenir d'Harry. Dans un souvenir bien précis, qui remis tout en question. Ma confiance, mon amour, ma vie.

- Malefoy ?

- Potter. J'ai quelque chose à te demander. De toute manière je sais que tu le feras alors ne me regarde pas comme si tu pouvais refuser. Attend deux mois. Attend deux mois et dis lui que je suis mort.

- Mais …Pourquoi ?

- Fait-le, c'est tout.

- Malefoy, elle t'aime. Ca va lui briser le cœur. Et le tien avec …

- Justement, si pour la protéger je dois briser son cœur et le mien, alors ils ressembleront à un champ de bataille en ruine. Tans qu'elle reste en vie…… J'aurai …j'aurai dû tout recommencer à zéro ! Échanger cette fausse existence pour une vraie. Abandonner mon nom. Tout changer pour elle … A présent il est trop tard.

- Peut être pas.

- Bien sûr que si et tu le sais.

Puis tout devins flou, et je me retrouvais à l'endroit exact où quelques minutes avant je me trouvais. Seulement j'avais le cœur en miettes, rongé par la trahison de mon meilleur ami et de l'homme que j'aimais.

Je n'ai rien dit. Et j'ai commencé à me reconstruire. Jusqu'au moment où je me suis sentie assez forte pour affronter mon meilleur ami. Il s'était remi à me regarder, à me sourire. Toute trace de culpabilité effacée de son visage. Et je lui ai souri aussi, jusqu'à ce que mon sourire s'efface un jour de grand vent, ce qui était une habitude en ces temps si sombre.

- Je ne peux pas faire ca. Lui dis-je de but en blanc.

- De quoi ?

- Sourire ! Ca voudrait dire quelque chose, que je ne ressens pas.

- C'est-à-dire.

- Tu le sais.

- Je comprends plus rien, Hermione.

- Il est toujours en vie.

- …

- N'est-ce pas ? Ne me ment plus Harry.

- Oui, comment tu …

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Comment as-tu pu me mentir à ce point ? Comment as-tu réussi à me mentir, Harry ?

- Il m'a dis … enfin c'était pour ton bien.

- Je me fous de mon bien ! Je … j'ai cru mourir Harry, quand tu me l'as annoncé, j'ai cru mourir ! JE suis morte. Tu entends, je suis morte sans lui Harry. Je fais peut être dans le mélo, mais j'en n'ai rien à faire, je ne respire pas sans lui, j'y arrive pas. Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'apporte ?

- Il … Il est comme un arbre, il me protège. Je m'étends sous son ombre. Et toute ma peur s'efface. Puis j'ignorer mon cœur ? Dois-je le faire ? Il est comme le soleil qui donne vie aux arbres et aux collines, à l'eau qui parcourt la Terre. A tout. Il me donne vie, Harry. A moi et lui. A nous.

- Il y a cette part en toi, Hermione, que je ne connaitrais jamais. Il y a lui et son cœur, qui prenne tant de place à l'intérieur de toi.

- Je sais. Mais ne m'oblige pas à choisir.

Et il a fini par accepter que je n'étais rien sans Drago, à contre cœur certes, mais accepté quand même. De mon côté, je me suis rendue compte que la vie sans lui était supportable. Le fait de savoir qu'il était en vie me permettait de ne pas le regretter. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que sa mort avait mis un terme à notre relation si brusquement, sans au revoir, sans adieu. Qui pourrait supporter ça ? Même le plus fou d'entre nous ne le pourrait pas. Cependant, Drago devait savoir que je savais. Enfin, il a bien fallu un jour qu'il apprenne que sa «résurrection » si je puis dire, ne m'était pas inconnu. Je lui ai donc donné rendez-vous, sous le nom d'Harry, prétextant vouloir parler de la guerre et de Voldemort. Savoir s'il comptait participer et si oui dans quels camp. Si nous devions nous méfier de lui ou pas.

En arrivent, il ne paru pas surprit de me voir. Je dirais même qu'il paru heureux, comme si tout autour de lui avait disparu et que enfin il retrouvait la paix intérieure. J'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en le voyant, là. Si beau, si grand. Mais si fatigué aussi, lasse peut être bien.

- Ai-je fait une erreur en venant ici ? Me demanda t-il.

- A tu enfin trouver ton cœur, Drago ?

- …

- Tu dois le faire !

- J'ai cru que c'était un rêve, ce que l'on a vécu. Voila la seule vérité. J'ai … j'ai pris peur. Peur de « nous », de toi, de moi, peur de ... Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de te parler pour la première fois. De ne plus te connaitre. Hermione, je …

- C'est peut être le cas, en réalité. Le coupai-je. Peut être que je suis différente. Comme dit Ginny, le chagrin donne de la force, et j'en ai eu beaucoup, tu peux me croire sur parole.

- J'ai fait ca pour …

- Pour mon bien. Oui, je sais.

- Je … Hermione, je suis désolé.

- Ca aussi je sais.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour un « On », désormais. Je crois que je n'en ai plus la force.

- Je comprends … Je t'aime, tu sais ?

- Oui, je sais. Je t'aime aussi, mais …

- Il est déjà trop tard.

- Je pense que oui.

- Au revoir, mon amour.

- Adieu Drago.

Je ne me suis pas retournée, je suis partie. Je l'ai laissé là, le vent balayant ses cheveux blond. C'est drôle, je crois me rappeler qu'il s'était calmé, en même temps que les battements de mon cœur. Comme si enfin, le vent avait arrêté de se battre pour s'apaiser.

Bien sûr la guerre s'abattit sur nos têtes, comme un orage venant remuer la mer avec violence. Bien sûr il y eu des morts, des deux camps cela va de soit. Drago en fit parti, mon cœur avec. Cependant, avant de partir, il m'a rappelé qu'on devait tous mourir. « Il me suffit » m'a t-il dit «que tu vives enfin ta vie » « Je sais où je vis Hermione, j'ai trouvé mon cœur ». Il est mort en sauvent la vie de Ron et pour cela, il a eu droit à une tombe, au côté des combattants de guerre, aux côtés de ceux qui était là, qui ont permit de gagné face au plus terrible des hommes.

Désormais, je mène ma vie comme je l'entends. Je ne suis pas la plus simple des femmes, j'ai encore beaucoup de blessures à guérir, mais comme on me l'a déjà dit, le temps fait bien des miracles. Ce qui importe c'est qu'enfin je respire, enfin je vis. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, ma peine n'est pas partir et ne partira sans doute jamais, mais enfin j'ai un nouveau souffle de vie et c'est ce qui importe le plus. Vous ne pensez pas ?

The end.

* * *

Et voila. Ca faisait si longtemp que je n'avais pas posté que ca me fait un bien fou de pourvoir mettre the end a la fin d'un de mes texte. Bref, reviews please, positif ou négatif elles sont toutes prises.

Tak (toute seule) pour vous servir !


End file.
